A Final Goodbye To Secrets and Lies
by writingforthemoney
Summary: After 'Aliens in a Spaceship.' Who did she write to? What did it say? And will it change her life forever? BB of course...R&R please


**_A Final Goodbye to Secrets and Lies_ **

_**Author:** writingforthemoney (Tied) 11/06_

_**Summary:** After 'Aliens in A Spaceship.' Who did she write to? What did it say? And will it effect their furture? BB _

_**A/N:** This was written 11/06 (which was the airing of the episode, lol, I had the thought and it ran away from me!) as my 1st BONES FanFic! I've wirtten others since then but I found this and after changing a few things I decided to put it up. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

She grabbed the piece of paper Hodgins was handing her, and thought long and hard who she would write. The only name that came to mind was Booth. He and her were partners, friends even, he understood her more than anyone else did, at times and only about certain things. Goodbyes were one of those things.

* * *

"So did you write to Booth?" Hodgins asked her a few days after they had been rescued. 

She looked sided at him, "What does it matter who I wrote to?"

He shrugged, "I was just wondering who's on your mind when your about to die. Most of the time it's your closest friend or the person you love." He turned his head, "I figured yours was to Booth."

The look she shot him this time told him he'd better elaborate, "Booth is your closest friend, right?"

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Yes, he is."

In the doorway of the room, unbeknownst to Bones and Hodgins was Booth. He was watching the two of them working on gathering more evidence of the Gravedigger and about to alert them to his presence when his name came up. He was honored that Bones considered him her closest friend, she was his, that he was sure of.

When the paramedics had taken her coat off, something had fell out of the pocket. It had Booth written on it so he picked it up, but he had yet to read it.

He was broke from his reverie by Bones' voice, "It was to Booth." She paused, "Did you give yours to Angela?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I thought since we are working things out that she needed to know that she was the only person I was thinking about at that moment." He turned again inquisitive, "Did you give yours to Booth?"

She shook her head, "No, I honestly don't know where it is."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go early if that's okay, Angela and I have plans." At her nod he turned toward the door finding Booth and gave him a smile, knowing that he must've been there for a while.

She was thinking about that letter she had written to him, and why to him, when he just happened to walk in. "Can I read that letter you wrote me, or would you rather I didn't now that you're alive?"

"Well I don't have it, and don't know where it is so it really doesn't matter what I answer now does it?"

He grinned at her, "Oh okay. Well what did you say?"

"I just told you the situation and thanked you for not giving up."

He smiled at her as they stood in comfortable silence, each thinking about the events of the last few days. They were there for about two more hours just talking and then sitting in silence again.

* * *

He walked into his apartment and threw his coat on the chair by the entrance, missing it completely. As the coat fell to the ground, the letter also fell out of his pocket. 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, then turned on the television trying to find something to watch, when he turned his head toward the door noticing the envelope.

Booth picked it up and opened it, but then hesitated… 'It was meant to be for me if she was to … die…' But he was curious, so he pulled it out and started to read.

_Seeley,_

_You know me better than most so you know that I hate goodbyes and that I'm not that good at this type of thing, so I'm just going to say it straight out. Goodbye Seeley, I thank you for being my friend and for not giving up. Jack says I have faith that you won't stop until you find us; well I did say that you would find us, as for the faith…._

_Thank you for always being there for me, even when I didn't want you to be._

_We're running out of air, no actually we ran out of air, but then we found the spare tire, giving us a little longer. We are using the air bag explosives to try and blow us out of the ground. If this doesn't work, we'll die because of the compaction. But if we don't try, we'll die anyway. If we don't make it, find the Gravedigger, not for me and Hodgins but for the future families and victims of him._

_We've always had a friendship, but you probably don't know that you are my closest friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. Goodbye. I love you…I mean in that love your brother and neighbor kind of way, not the love your lover, husband or boyfriend kind of way, Because I mean that would be weird, we work together and … if you ever found this, if we make it, it would cause a lot of awkwardness… and yeah, I'm rambling aren't I? Goodbye, Booth._

_Temperance "Bones"_

Booth smiled while reading her letter, parts of it sounded like her, but then there were places where a part of her sensitive, softer side came out and he liked that. She didn't let it show that much, he wished she would. He felt his heart constrict with pain as he read her words of goodbye, and burst with happiness at the three words that surprised him, not only because she'd said them but because of his reaction to them. And then he let out a sigh-laugh at her attempt to cover up what she was really trying to say.

He reached for a pen and piece of paper and started to write.

* * *

Bones sat at her desk the next morning. She was looking for something when she noticed an envelope, written on it was, 'Bones'. She opened it curiously, her eyes widening in shock-horror reading the name at the bottom, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that he probably found and read her letter. 

_Temperance,_

_Yes I do know you…very well in fact…and you know me; I believe. I have faith. I knew that we would find you, there were times when I probably seemed like I was losing faith, but I really never did. _

_I'm sure you've noticed the tension between me and Cam, and that you've probably figured out that we were dating. I was with her when I got the ransom call. When that voice came over the line, telling me that I'd never see you again…I felt the blood rush from my head, my heart was breaking and I suddenly felt sick. _

_When we did finally understand your message, and we got to the place; it was so vast and empty, no evidence of anything being buried; my heart again jumped into my throat. We all, the fire department, FBI, police, everyone, stood looking for something, anything to tell us were to start searching, and then I saw the result of the explosion from the air bags. I didn't think, I didn't breath, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could and jumped to the ground digging with my hands to find you. _

_I missed having you around, helping with the case. It's different without you…everything's different without you. When I pulled you up, I didn't even remember Hodgins, all I wanted to do at that moment was hold you and never let go. If you haven't guessed or didn't know, you are my closest friend as well. Cam thought that it would be better for both of us if we took a break, because she said that I was interested in someone else, and that if she knew her at all she'd say that she was also interested in me. Bones…she said it was you?_

_I'm sorry I know that this letter is so random and not organized at all but I guess what I'm trying to say is… I missed you. And that I always do and always will miss you, no matter if you've only left a second before. I'm saying… Cam was right… Bones, I love you too…and not only in the love your sister and neighbor kind of way but also in the love your lover, wife or girlfriend kind of way, it doesn't have to be awkward at work and I'm glad I found your letter. I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you. I was curious. And you're cute when you ramble._

_Booth_

The letter slipped from her hand, landing on her desk again. "He read the letter… worse; he knows I love him…"

"But better, He loves you as well." A voice from the back of her mind spoke to her.

She shook her head and then thought about it, "No, he doesn't," picking the letter up and reading the last bit again. _Bones, I love you too…and not only in the love your sister and neighbor kind of way but also in the love your lover, wife or girlfriend kind of way, it doesn't have to be awkward at work and I'm glad I found your letter. I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you. I was curious. And you're cute when you ramble. _"He does?"

"Yes, he does." That voice agreeing with her spoke.

Her eyes couldn't stay still, her heart wouldn't stop its erratic beating and her smile wouldn't go away. She laid her head back against the chair, and as she did she felt something different against her head. Opening her eyes she turned in the chair and her eyes widened, as she took a sharp breath. "Booth!?" She stood, swallowing hard, "How long have you been in here?"

"Since you opened the letter," He answered her simply. She lowered her head, but it was only a second until his fingers were under her chin raising her head and eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had the letter. It fell out of your coat pocket when the paramedics handed it to me; I saw my name and just took it without thinking what it could've been." He smiled softly at her, "In fact I didn't even read it and was planning on giving it back to you until I heard you and Hodgins talking the other day." He placed his hands on her hips.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then lowered her head and spoke to her feet, "There was a possibility that we would die." Her voice and her explanation said that she was trying to disguise what she'd confessed.

He again raised her face to his, "Does that mean you don't love me?"

His face was a mere inch from hers, his lips seemed even closer. "No…" She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "It doesn't." Her eyes sparkled as his twinkled, each with a familiar glean, secretly displaying, for the world to see but only for each other to understand, the feelings held within for such a long time.

She nibbled at her lower lip, wanting so much to kiss him in this moment, but not sure if he felt the same, until his lips were brushing against her cheek, mumbling, "I love you too Temperance," Then his lips found what they were after, fulfilling her lips' dreams.

He sucked gently on the lip she had been worrying earlier, hoping to kiss away the nervousness and concern. She didn't respond at first but then she worked up the courage and slowly opened her mouth inviting him in.

He pulled away from her, one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. She had one hand at the nape of his neck, playing with the hairs there and the other on his neck. Each equally out of breath, they held one another closely, foreheads touching.

The knock at the door startled them both and they jumped away from each other like each were on fire. "Bren, I was just wondering if you had had time to check," Angela paused, looking at the two people in the room, and noticing the tension she asked, "Uhm, am I… uh… interrupting something?"

Bones bit her lip, smiling as Booth wiped his mouth, attempting to erase any signs of there earlier … conversation. Angela then smiled at the two of them, "You secrets safe with me." And she walked out the door. They laughed at each other, blushing slightly, "So…."

"So…"

He raised his eyebrow and she bit her lip yet again, she walked closer to him. She was putting her arms around his neck when she suddenly pulled away and locked the door, pulling the blinds closed. When she turned around she was met with a familiar glint in his eyes as he took the one step that closed the distance between them.

As she leaned forward she rasped, "You do realize that the whole lab and a majority of the FBI will know about this by the end of the hour, right?" Her voice was seductively low, telling him that Angela Montenegro couldn't keep a secret, especially not one of this particular nature.

He grinned cockily, "And I'll be the most envied man in both buildings." His whispered breath touched her lips a half a second before his lips followed.

* * *

**THEND**

* * *

_Now please hit that button and tell me what you think!_


End file.
